Super Mario Maker
Super Mario Maker (tentatively called Mario Maker when announced at E3 2014) is a game creator application for the Wii U which allows players to insert blocks, enemies, items, and more from the Super Mario Bros. series to create and share their own 2D Super Mario levels. The game was announced at E3 2014 and was released in September 2015 (originally set to be released in early 2015), as part of the 30th Anniversary of Super Mario Bros. The eShop version of the game requires at least 1.4 GB of storage memory to be downloaded. Additionally, 152 different Mystery Mushroom costumes are available in the game, but the player can unlock them without scanning the proper amiibo by completing the 100 Mario Challenge. Also, while the game typically uses the GamePad, the Wii Remote, Wii Classic Controller, and Wii U Pro Controller are also usable. A port of this game was released for the Nintendo 3DS, initially in December 2016. Starting on November 7, 2017, the Miiverse service was terminated by Nintendo. While players can still upload their courses online, they can no longer submit comments on them. A sequel to the game, titled Super Mario Maker 2, was revealed in a Nintendo Direct on February 13, 2019, and will be released for the Nintendo Switch in June 2019. Gameplay The game is set up so that players can design their very own 2D Super Mario courses. They are able to set up and edit the length and width of the stages, the course's theme, and game styles, and are able to use various objects, items, and enemies. Players are able to switch between editing and playing their created stages, and can easily make any changes using the tools provided. An outline mode can also be used to show Mario's movements and to make positioning objects easier. The game starts with only one row of course elements, as the game features an unlocking system, in which a set of elements will be available for the next day, so long as they spend at least five minutes using the tools they have. As part of a Day 1 patch, however, the elements can be made available immediately by spending enough time placing elements on the course. Players can also add sound effects to their courses using the SFX frog (which uses the frog icon from Mario Paint). These effects happen when Mario walks over them in the play mode, with some effects generating visuals. Players can even record their own sound effects and add them to the game. However, these custom sound effects are replaced with a generic parrot/chicken squawk when uploaded to Course World. Players can save up to 120 different courses onto their Wii U profile. They can be found in Coursebot, the course selection screen. Locally saved and downloaded courses can be arranged into worlds, which are set up like in Super Mario Bros., with four courses per world. There is no way to upload courses in worlds; players can only upload single courses. Gallery Super Mario Maker/Gallery Effect Sounds Super Mario Maker/Effect Sounds Videos Super Mario Maker/Videos Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Mario Games Category:Super Mario Bros. Games